Béisbol para dos
by KaoruB
Summary: Chizuru le pidió a Ryu que le enseñe a jugar al béisbol. Era la tarde, en el parque, bajo el cielo apagándose poco a poco. Pero además de batear, la joven aprenderá algo más sobre sus sentimientos...


_**Disclaimer: Kimi ni todoke y sus personajes son propiedad de Shina Karuho**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n Se trata de una pequeña escena entre estos dos entrañables personajes, espero que les guste la propuesta. *Por lo bajo, exaltada, apretando los puños*: ¡Sabía que algún día me iban a servir mis conocimientos en este deporte! XD_

_*Carraspea* _

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Béisbol para dos**

* * *

Era el atardecer. El parque lucía un juego de luces doradas y anaranjadas entremezclándose con las copas de los árboles. Chizuru encaró al paisaje con su alegría habitual.

-¡Ryu! –llamó.

El joven se detuvo. Iba varios metros más adelante y se sorprendió al verla allí. Ella lo saludó con el brazo en alto y una sonrisa sospechosa.

Ryu se limitó a deshacer la distancia. Le parecía muy extraño que lo hubiese seguido de regreso a casa y que lo hubiese interceptado recién en ese lugar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, advirtió junto con la sonrisa una mirada de picardía.

-Tanto tiempo –bromeó Chizuru.

-Sólo dime de qué se trata –repuso él con calma. La conocía mejor que nadie.

Ahora la chica sonrió con suficiencia.

-Enséñame –pidió.

-Qué cosa.

-¡Béisbol!

Ryu guardó silencio, quizás un poco sorprendido, quizás meditabundo al respecto. Aunque ella también lo conocía en profundidad, seguía resultando difícil descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del beisbolista. Y la impasibilidad de su expresión nunca ayudaba.

Chizuru comenzó a impacientarse. ¡Ni que le hubiese pedido algo del otro mundo! Iba a abrir la boca para regañarlo, pero entonces él contestó.

-Creí que sabías jugar.

-Sé cómo se juega, y conozco las reglas –se apresuró a aclarar ella-. Además, no me pierdo ninguno de tus jue… –Chizuru se cortó, avergonzada por haber reconocido abiertamente esa clase de interés. A continuación, trató de enmendarlo-. Quiero decir… no me pierdo ninguno de los campeonatos que organiza la escuela, jejeje… Pero nunca lo he jugado –señaló y volvió a reír para disimular lo tonta que se sentía por haber hablado de más.

El otro no dijo nada. La miró con ojos impenetrables, vaya a saber qué tipo de pensamientos lo estarían atravesando. Chizuru suspiró. La única forma de manejarse con Ryu era esperándolo, así que superó el mal trance y se dedicó a reunir paciencia mientras el otro se decidía.

Maldita sea, sólo era béisbol, ¿por qué tenía que andar meditándolo tanto? A ese paso la noche pronto los sorprendería.

-Bien, mañana después de la escuela –terminó por aceptar él.

-Practiquemos un poco ahora –dijo ella alegremente mostrándole el bolso que llevaba, por el que se asomaban un par de bates.

-¿Ahora? –inquirió Ryu.

-Todo lo que se pueda, desde luego.

-Es tarde.

-Aún es de día.

-Estoy cansado.

-No tienes que jugar, sólo indicarme.

-Tengo hambre.

-Si no lo haces tú se lo pediré a alguien más –dijo ella con deliberada malevolencia-. Tal vez a Kazehaya… ¡o mejor a Jo!

Ryu se limitó a gruñir mientras le quitaba el bolso y se encaminaba al solar del parque. Chizuru marchó detrás suyo aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, sabía que la mención del enamoradizo de Jo lo pondría en guardia.

A fin de cuentas una vez le dijo que la amaba… ¿Qué no haría un hombre enamorado por la chica de sus sueños? Hasta alguien tan parco como Ryu tenía sangre en las venas.

Por fortuna, en el solar solían jugar béisbol y por eso el diamante estaba marcado, así como las bases. Chizuru especificó de inmediato que quería batear.

-Deberíamos practicar primero con la pelota –dijo Ryu.

-¡Batear! –porfió infantilmente la otra.

El joven suspiró con resignación. Él también había tenido que aprender a lidiar con el carácter de su amiga, por lo que renunció a insistir en la práctica básica del juego. Tomó un bate y se ubicó en la zona de _home_. Luego le hizo una seña a Chizuru para que se acercara.

Ella se quitó el saco y se arremangó la camisa. Después fue hasta donde la esperaban, tomó el bate que le tendieron y se puso en posición. Ryu dio un paso atrás y la observó.

-Abre más las piernas –dijo, al tiempo que con un pie empujaba uno de los miembros de la chica hacia afuera-. No te inclines tanto –señaló a continuación, tomándola apenas de los codos para corregirla-. Sujeta el bate de esta forma –y entonces sus brazos la envolvieron desde atrás y sus manos se reunieron con las suyas para mejorar la sujeción.

Fue sólo por un momento, uno en el que Ryu se comportó perfectamente, pero Chizuru se turbó. ¿Era necesario abrazarla de esa forma?

Claro que ellos habían sido amigos desde niños y su relación se caracterizaba por una confianza sincera y recíproca. La verdad era que solían tocarse con frecuencia –por juego, por bromas, por rencorosos golpes de puño, etc.-, e incluso nadie cuestionaba cuando se encerraban solos en un cuarto. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, esta vez fue distinto.

Ryu sólo la tocó lo necesario para pulir aquí y allá su postura, y luego se alejó. Chizuru tomó aire y se forzó a calmar sus nervios, debía concentrarse en la práctica. No era momento ni lugar para pensar en tonterías.

Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, el joven devenido en instructor se ubicó en la pequeña elevación de tierra correspondiente al lanzador, con la pelota en la mano derecha. Luego se colocó la gorra y se ajustó el guante en la mano izquierda. A continuación se dirigió a su único rival.

-Va –advirtió.

Chizuru se preparó. Sabía que era clave prestar atención al recorrido de la pelota, la cual sería lanzada hacia la zona comprendida entre los hombros y las rodillas. Antes había visto muchas veces a Ryu jugando: sus lanzamientos eran potentes. Debía tener cuidado con la trayectoria.

Pero lejos de lo que esperaba, Ryu le arrojó la pelota de forma básica, es decir, de abajo hacia arriba, como si se la estuviera alcanzando. Chizuru ni se molestó en tratar de interceptarla.

-¡Arrójala bien, maldición! –protestó con enfado-. ¿Se te fracturó el brazo o qué?

Él tuvo que trotar hasta la calle para recuperar la pelota. Por suerte no la había lanzado con fuerza y no le pegó a nada ni a nadie. Cuando regresó al campo de juego, la "regañó".

-Esto no es una pelota de felpa –dijo con su aplomo habitual-. Estamos en un lugar abierto y cualquier persona podría salir lastimada, debes intentar golpear la pelota venga como venga. Y debes moderar la fuerza con la que bateas también.

-Pues ni siquiera le pegué –repuso ella con fastidio y con cierta desilusión. Sabía que el tipo tenía razón, pero su susceptibilidad se negó a aceptarlo.

Ryu se limitó a dirigirle una mirada aprensiva, sólo para confirmar que hubiese comprendido sus palabras. Después se encaminó de nuevo hasta su posición. Por su parte, Chizuru se recompuso de la reprimenda y fijó su vista en la pelota.

-Va –volvió a advertir él.

Lanzó de la misma forma que antes. Chizuru ya sabía que así sería, por lo cual maniobró de todos modos. Sólo que falló y la pelota se alejó rodando nuevamente por la calle, ilesa.

Esta vez la chica empezó a gimotear con frustración, mientras que Ryu iba por la pelota. Cuando regresó se paró junto a la decepcionada bateadora.

-La primera vez es difícil –señaló con generosidad.

Pronto Chizuru descubriría que también sería difícil la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta y todas las demás veces que intentaría batear. Con cada _swing _que hacía, el aire aullaba y la pelota se reía, alejándose intacta.

La noche amenazaba con llegar en cualquier momento. Los escasos rayos solares que iluminaban tenuemente el lugar parecían instar a los dos solitarios jugadores para que den por clausurada la jornada, aunque ellos no se daban por enterados.

Chizuru no se rendiría. En su interior, había jurado por todo lo bueno y por todo lo malo que ese día se iría a dormir con el dulce recuerdo de un bateo acertado, costara lo que costase.

Ryu ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar para saber lo que pensaba. Estaba seguro de que no se irían de allí hasta que ella le hubiese atinado al menos una vez a la pelota. Pero tal actitud, lejos de fastidiarlo, profundizaba su inclinación hacia la joven. Ella no sería la Chizuru que conocía si se diese por vencida, aun con la luna brillando en todo su esplendor sobre sus cabezas.

-Veamos –dijo finalmente, acercándosele de nuevo.

Al igual que antes, se colocó detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos hasta juntar las manos con las suyas en el bate. El abrazo fue tan estrecho que Chizuru podía sentir en su cuerpo la contracción de sus músculos al moverse enseñándole la mejor forma de manipular el bate, así como su respiración al esforzarse y su voz firme dándole indicaciones.

Se ruborizó intensamente. Fue incapaz de controlar lo que sentía y de distraerse de la repentina aceleración de su corazón. Ryu no hacía nada malo, él seguía hablando del juego, pero ella estaba hecha un lío de asombro, de incomodidad, de dicha y de ansiedad. Sumida en esa inusitada vorágine, no lograba diferenciar qué era manejable, qué era bochornoso y qué era inquietante.

Pero lo que más la desconcertaba era la sensación de intimidad. Siendo amigos desde siempre tal estado se formaba con naturalidad, sin pruritos ni segundas intenciones. Sin embargo allí, en ese momento, teniéndolo de esa manera, la intimidad le pareció nueva y perturbadora.

Jamás había experimentado algo como eso, por eso tampoco supo qué hacer para manejarlo. Mientras tanto Ryu continuaba balanceando los brazos con los suyos describiendo arco tras arco con el bate, hundiéndola cada vez más en ese mar atrayente que era él, el hombre, Ryu. Ryu ocupando cada parte de sí, íntimo. Ryu conquistándola.

La siguiente vez que le lanzó la pelota, Chizuru, que tenía la cabeza y el corazón en cualquier parte, por fin la golpeó. Con la vista fija en la parábola que describía, Ryu hizo una breve carrera hasta la zona de los árboles más próximos. Alzando su mano izquierda, la atrapó con facilidad.

-Estás _out_ –bromeó cuando volvió junto a la sorprendida bateadora.

Chizuru apenas lo podía creer. Con esfuerzo trató de entender qué demonios había pasado, pensado y sentido para que semejante milagro se haya producido, pero no pudo recordar. Todavía se sentía bastante atontada.

-¡La atrapaste! –dijo con torpeza-. ¡Bien por ti!

Ryu la miró a los ojos. Chizuru reunió valor y le sostuvo la mirada, sintiéndose un poco cohibida. Algo, hubo _algo_ en esas palabras que tal vez no debió ser formulado todavía. O tal vez sí, quién sabe… La cuestión es que permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato, contemplándose.

Fue Ryu quien quebró la atmósfera al final.

-Es tarde.

Luego tomó el bate de ella y se volvió para ir por el bolso.

-Gracias –le dijo Chizuru. Él giró la cabeza brevemente y le sonrió.

Después, de camino a casa, compraron unas bebidas. La noche se presentaba fresca, pero a ellos los reconfortaba. Los sentimientos de Chizuru, gracias a la tranquila compañía de su amigo, se habían sosegado. Aun así sentía que las cosas eran nuevas, que la noche y su presencia eran nuevas, por más que siempre hubiesen estado allí. Era extraño pero, a la vez, agradable.

-Me gusta cuando no te rindes –dijo de pronto él, sobresaltándola.

Hasta sus palabras le parecieron algo nuevo. No obstante era el tipo de cosas que Ryu solía decir… cuando se le daba por hablar, claro. Chizuru rió, avergonzada.

-Tuve un buen instructor –respondió con franqueza.

Ya delante de la casa de ella, Ryu se limitó a saludarla con su brazo en alto, alejándose. Chizuru le correspondió con alegría sintiéndose por fin más liviana, sensación ésta que no iba a durar.

-Yo tampoco me rindo, Chizuru –declaró él cuando ya iba a varios metros de distancia, haciendo bocina con las manos.

Entonces Chizuru se crispó. Tal vez fuese por los años de amistad, tal vez fuese por el profundo conocimiento que tenían uno del otro o tal vez fuese por el código que habían desarrollado inconcientemente para comunicarse, la cuestión es que ella entendió muy bien a qué se refería. El muy desconsiderado le hacía lo mismo que aquel día.

-¡Maldito seas, Ryu! –vociferó con el puño en alto-, ¡dilo más fuerte para que te escuche todo el condenado barrio! ¡Ya te dije que odio que me insinúes tus sentimientos de esa manera! ¿Te crees muy _cool_ declarándote desde lejos? ¡Vete al demonio, _otaku_ del béisbol!

Estas y otras hermosas palabras profirió Chizuru desde la puerta de su casa, indignada con el chico, con sus brazos, con su voz, con su propia y hasta el momento desconocida debilidad romántica por el tipo que ya trotaba a dos calles de distancia, con el mundo, con Jo y, de paso, con la vida y con el amor.

Porque en esa entrada del juego, Ryu estaba por anotar una carrera, en cambio ella recién había llegado a la primera base. Chizuru, en el fondo, siempre supo que él la amaba. Lo que ahora tenía que asumir era que su corazón le correspondía.


End file.
